


A Little Privacy Please

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [1]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I can only imagine most of the team were a bunch of jerks, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an omega on a team of alphas is work in itself, especially when majority of them are overly aggressive jerks. Hozumi just wants a little privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Privacy Please

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I wrote a fic, and I never actually used ao3 like that before. But I love Stride and I've been in love with omegaverse for about a month now.
> 
> This takes place before the KGB incident. Everyone on the team are alphas except for Kohinata and Kuga, who are omegas. And Hozumi is trans, but don't worry there's no unwanted outing. So the only one who nows is Yujirou, which is why he doesn't do his training with Kuga despite them both being omegas.

Kohinata always did his stretches at least 30 minutes before students started shuffling into their respective sports group. With a personal key from Yujiro, he had the whole workroom to himself. Because being what he was didn't allow him to exactly have the freedom to train with the group. 

It wasn't like he was the only omega on the team. The other was Kuga Kyouske, but the difference between the two was great. Kuga was a year older with a toned build for an omega, not to mention combined with his attitude made him something to be respected. Meanwhile Kohinata was small and lean, with wide hips and small breast, which he was thankfully for them not being any bigger making it easy to bind and hide under his oversized stride jacket when running. He was friendly with soft features, and well got hit on a lot by alphas and betas alike. 

Most of the stride team was made of alphas who were all assholes. Except for two of them, well three if Yujiro-sensei was being counted. There was Tomoe Yagami, who he was pretty sure was mated with Kuga or in the process of being mates with. He was actually really cool, thought Kohinata couldn't say he knew him well. And then there was Hasekura Heath. 

Kohinata let out a deep breath as he arched his back. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't crushing on Heath. He was everything Kohinata admired in people and not to mention gorgeous. Unlike the other alphas with muscular builds, he didn't use it to be intimidating. 

The sound of knocking interrupted his thoughts. 'Weird' he thought. Yujiro usually didn't come til the end of the 30 minutes, and it's only been 15. And before he could say anything he heard voices and his heart dropped. 

'What the hell' that was the captain. "Why is the practice room closed?" 

"Someone get Yujiro and have him open it," another stride member. 

Kohinata's body locked in the position he was currently in. His mind sent him into a panic. Why where they here so early. There were more murmurs from the other side and then there was a growl. 

It came low and deep, and he couldn't pinpoint who it came from. "You guys smell that don't you?" Kohinata's mind was screaming. He realized his distress was causing him to release a scent and the alphas outside where smelling it. 

The banging got louder. "Kohinata right?" That was the captain, his voice mocking. Kohinata's eyes glanced up at the clock. It's only been 17 out of the 30 minutes, and he knew during this time Yujirou stayed up in the teachers lounge during this time. So there was no chance in him coming now. And Kohinata always had the suspicion that if left alone with half the alphas on the team without protection things would end badly for him. 

The banging continued until he heard a growl followed by "leave him alone." That was Heath and his heart nearly exploded from relief. There was a huge wave over strong alpha scents merging together and he could tell they were getting territorial. It made him dizzy. 

"Kohinata, you okay in there? Mind opening up?" Heath asked followed by a "if you don't get you fist away from this door, my fist is going straight to your face" which Kohinata could only assume was directed at the captain. 

Finally he found his voice and strength. Pulling himself up into a standing position he nearly stumbled from the tension in his bones. Now his stretching was ruined which was bad for his running. "Y-yeah, I'm okay" even he could hear the way his voice shook as he mentally tried to calm himself down. 

"Why are you guys here so early?"  

"Is that any of your damn business?" God some alphas could be such assholes. "Now open this door." 

"Well you shut your goddamn mouth and quit being so aggressive!" Heath was like his night in shining armor. And if he was the only one out there, Kohinata wouldn't have mind opening the door. 

Quickly he gather his things and threw it into his bad. It was a scent blocker bag, so the scent from his clothes didn't get out and cause trouble. Then he stuffed the bad into his locker on the far side. 22 out of 30 minutes have gone by and he was thankful that time was almost over. The only problem was he probably wasn't going to be able to take his shower until he got home now. 

One of the strongest smells that hit him was one of worry and protectiveness. It was a scent that was both hard and soft at the same time like smoke from a campfire mixed with an ocean breeze and he knew it was from Heath. He was worried. 

"Heath" Kohinata called out no longer caring about the other members outside the door.  

"Yeah" Heath answered him. 

"You okay?" 

He heard a laugh "am I okay? I should be asking you that again." And Kohinata could feel himself smiling.  

"Yeah I'm fine now, don't worry about me. I'll be out-" 

"What are you guys doing here?" he was interrupted by Yujirou. 

His voice then came out through the door. "Kohinata you okay in there?" 

"Y-yes sensei" he was extremely relieved he was here. 

"Did you take your shower?" 

"No." 

He could hear Yujirou turning on his heels as he told the team to go wait outside and he could smell the strong dominating scent he release when some dared objected. 

"Be out in 15 minutes, please." 

When he came out majority of the teamed looked mad as Yujirou was given them a talk. He came out at the part where he said "as an omega Kohinata has the right to his privacy. And I don't want to see you guys doing anything like that again. Is that clear?" 

"Yes sensei!" They all groaned in unison.  

Kohinata cleared his throat catching their attention "I'm out" he said meekishly. 

Training begun immediately with majority of the team already doing their run through the school. Kohinata kept his distance from the team, except for Heath. 

"You good?" Heath asked for the 3rd time. He attentiveness and caring native was another thing Kohinata admired in him. 

"Yeah" Kohinata answered back this time meaning it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of writing way too much in my fics. Not to mention my endings seem to trail off. Talk to me about Stride on my tumblr:http://fanmadereality.tumblr.com/


End file.
